


Waiting...

by eviesamos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Clizzy trash, F/F, Malec background relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesamos/pseuds/eviesamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa Fairchild is waiting for her mother and step-father to come out from the doctor's office. She sketches to pass the time, until a gorgeous Lightwood catches her eye. She ends up drawing her, and much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an alternate universe in which, Clary has grown in the Shadow World, she speaks Latin and doesn't know Jace, Alec and Izzy. Also, Magnus is one of her bestfriends.  
> Have fun reading!

Clary sat in the doctor’s waiting room, waiting for her mom and Luke to come out. Jocelyn was pregnant and while Clary was more than delighted for them and to be an older sister, waiting for them to come out of the doctor’s clinic every Saturday evening was getting annoying. The doctor’s personal staff; the receptionist and even the nurses now knew her!

There were other people present this time and Clary was drawing them. An old, wrinkly and white-haired man with a little boy she assumed was his grandson. The boy played with a toy truck, making adorable noises. They were both mundane.

A pretty blonde girl, engrossed in a book. At first, Clary thought to talk to her, but the title of her book dissuaded Clary. She didn’t like Pride and Prejudice, she didn’t like any sort of classics, in fact she despised them with a passion. The girl was quite easy to sketch out- (though Clary had to stop herself from creating a monster instead of her face more than once).

As Clary attempted to draw the receptionist while he ran his hand through his hair, an elderly nurse nudged her.

“Sweetheart, here’s your usual coffee, I noticed you drinking it every week,” she smiled.

Clary looked up and smiled gratefully at the nurse, “Thank you, I needed the energy boost,”

The nurse laughed it away and Clary began to sip her coffee, her sketch was nowhere near done, it needed the rest of the room added and other such shit. Clary continued her drawing when she heard the door creak open. She saw three forms enter the room.

_Great,_ she thought, _just fucking great! Three more people to draw!_

There were two men, one blonde, the other black-haired. The third was a girl, she was tall. Way taller than Clary, at least. She looked around 5'9". She had long, wavy black hair that ended on her hips. Her eyes were almond shaped and chocolate coloured. Her skin was tan, she was decidedly a Latina.

Clary immediately recognized them as Shadowhunters, just not ones she knew. There was no chance they would recognize her, all her marks were covered by her clothing and she still had an invisible glamour over her, one that her friend Magnus taught her. And even though her face was recognizable because of the ‘war saving’ thing that she did, it was also very forgettable, and besides, Clarissa Fairchild wouldn’t be sitting, doodling, in a doctor’s clinic in Beth Israel. Clary assumed they were there to see Catarina Loss, what else would Shadowhunters be doing in a mundie hospital?

She believed that the girl would be fun to draw, what she didn’t count on was the fact that she would be _hard_ to draw. It was more difficult than she had imagined-, to capture that calculating look in her eyes, that gloss in her hair or that slight tilt to her lips. The girl was too beautiful to be drawn by Clary.

Suddenly, Clary erased everything on the paper- (she drew _very, very_ lightly) other than the girl, Izzy- that was what the blond boy called her, Clary imagined it was short for Isabelle, and drew only her.

The only Isabelle she had heard of was Isabelle Lightwood, but Clary shook off the thought, Magnus had told her that she was his fiancé’s sister.

The trio was conversing, snickering or giggling every now and then. Clary decided that the two black haired people were siblings, they looked a lot alike.

While she drew her eyes, Clary heard Izzy say, “Heus? Rufa puella vides? Quae spectat pulchra!”  **[1]**

_Hey? Do you see the girl with red hair? She looks beautiful!_

Clary grinned, as far as she was aware, she was the only redhead in the room and the Nephilim girl wasn’t aware that Clary knew Latin fluently.

“Really, Izzy?”  The black haired boy groaned.

“Shut up, Alec,” she muttered, grumbling.

**ALEC?** Oh holy- no, nope. There was no way this boy was Magnus’s fiancé. Clary muffled a groan. Unable to help herself, she smirked and called out,

“I know you aren’t aware, but I speak Latin fluently,”

Isabelle turned to look at her, shock clearly splattered across her features. Clarissa muffled a snort.

“Clarissa Fairchild, you can call me Clary,” Clary introduced herself, grinning, “And don’t worry, I think you are a pleasant sight for my eyes as well, Isabelle Lightwood,”

Isabelle flushed about fifty shades of red, while the two boys next to her howled in laughter.

“Clary Fray?” Her brother, Alec, questioned, “Are you Magnus’s friend?”

“Best friend.” Clary corrected, giving him a mock offended look. “Not friend,”

The blonde guy, who Clary assumed was Jace, it only made sense, smirked, “We’ve heard a lot about you,”

“Nothing good, I assume,” Clary retorted, “I mean, it _is_ Magnus we are talking about, isn’t it?”

Jace laughed, “We’ve heard both good and bad,”

“Well,” Clary said, “All I hear about is about how good Alec is in bed, or how Isabelle’s view on fashion is admirable or how annoying Jace is,”

Alec flushed bright and let out an indignant squeak while his siblings snickered at him and his boyfriend’s antics.

Clary turned to Izzy, “So, you think I’m beautiful?” Clary grinned.

“Only stating the obvious,” she muttered, a slight tinge of pink still visible in her tan cheeks.

Clary shrugged, “Not many people’ve told me that,”

Isabelle looked at her, surprised, how could have someone as beautiful as Clary not have compliments thrown at her like the wind. The girl was clearly gorgeous. High cheekbones. Full lips. Stunning scarlet hair. Haunted yet still bright emerald green eyes.

It was times like these, that Isabelle Lightwood did not understand people.

“Well, you are.” She stated, still frowning.

Clary shrugged her shoulders and went back to sketching. Izzy felt curious as to what Clary was drawing, the girl looked completely invested in it.

“Can I see what you’re drawing?” Izzy requested, feeling very curious.

Clary blushed, “Erm.. Uhhh, sure,” she muttered.

She showed Isabelle the sketch she had conjured in the few moments.

“I know it doesn’t do you justice, but-“

Izzy cut Clary off, looking awestruck, “What are you saying? It looks so good! It’s like professional!”

Clary blushed furiously, she didn’t believe the sketch was worthy of such praise, honestly, Isabelle wasn’t meant to see it.

“I, erm, need to go to the restroom,” Clary awkwardly excused herself.

As she walked away, Izzy turned to the boys, “Well, I’d better go and see she doesn’t get lost, bye,”

She strutted off, leaving two very confused yet smirking boys.

Clary washed her sweaty hands in the bathroom, being so near Isabelle made her nervous. It gave her that funny feeling in her stomach, like butterflies fluttering.

Suddenly, she heard a door open and she looked over to see a smirking Isabelle.

“Just came to see that you hadn’t gotten lost.” Isabelle winked.

She slowly moved towards Clary until she was backed up against the wall. Isabelle placed her arms on the wall, right next to Clary’s head. She brought her face near Clary’s ear and whispered, “Do you want me to kiss you?”

Isabelle’s breath was hot on Clary’s neck and it made her spine tingle and her body shiver. She gulped and barely nodded. Izzy’s close proximity made Clary’s knees weak.

Isabelle’s soft lips pressed against Clary’s. Their mouths collided with a feverish passion, Isabelle’s lips hot on hers. Izzy licked her bottom lip and began to nibble on it. Clary began to suck on Izzy’s upper lip. She tasted like cherries, Clary savored the taste.

Isabelle’s tongue demanded access to Clary’s mouth and entered without any warning. Their tongues fought for dominance, Izzy’s winning without any real competition.

She supped Cary’s face with one hand and trailed soft little kissed on her jaw line. Her lips moved back to Clary’s and their mouths moved in sync. One of Clary’s hands tangled itself in Izzy’s hair and tugged, causing Izzy to moan loudly.

Clary had never heard a more pleasurable sound in her whole life.

Grinning, they both stopped, panting for breath.

“Do you want to catch coffee tomorrow?” Izzy questioned, her lips swollen and bruised, yet smiling.

“Yeah, sure,” Clary agreed, “Let’s exchange numbers,”

The two girls exchanged the needed contact information before walking out the restroom, their hands clasping the other’s.

They walked out, cheeks red, hair wild, lips bruised and totally flustered to see an amused Alec, snickering Jace and shocked Jocelyn and Luke.

“Bye,” Clary grinned, pecking Izzy on the cheek, “See you tomorrow, Iz.”

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] This is from Google Translate and a bit of my knowledge, I barely know any Latin!
> 
> So, this was just a drabbly oneshot. Comment if you want a oneshot of the coffee date!  
> ~Max


End file.
